We'll Never Leave You
by YuriChan220
Summary: A nightmare can always be cleansed by love and reassuring.


**We'll Never Leave You**

**Pairing: Kongou x Hiei x Kirishima x Haruna**

**Genre: Drama/Hurt & Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! I know this is kind of a little bad start to a new pairing. But just thinking about Kisaragi's death just hurts my heart so badly. No, I haven't seen the Kantai Collection movie yet, so don't spoil it for me, reviewers. **

**Anyways, this isn't a tragedy fic. NOBODY'S dying here. I hate death, especially when it comes to females. This is all drama and such. You'll see what I mean. **

**P-please enjoy!**

_Everyone is in danger. The Abyssal are far stronger than ever, leaving every Fleet Girl at a disadvantage. Every blast causes major damage to them, making them weaker and weaker until they are too damaged to go on anymore…rendering them sinking to their death. Fubuki, Yuudachi and Mutsuski suffer the same fate. Even Nagato and Yamato die together. All that's left are the Kongou battleships. They fought with everything they have, but the Abyssal are somehow still alive after each blast. _

_Now it's their turn. The Wo-Class Aircraft Carriers fire their cannons right towards the weakened Kongou sisters. First, Haruna…then, Kirishima…and then Hiei. Kongou couldn't believe it. _

_"NOOOOO!" she screams. "Please no! You can't leave me, des!" _

_She tries to reach her hand out to prevent them from sinking, but it's too late. They've been blasted so fast that the damage has already been done and the three sisters start sinking. As they are dying, Hiei and Kirishima use their remaining strength to reach their hands out toward the surface even though they are far away from it. Their eye lids start to flutter shut and sink to the bottom along with Haruna, who is already dead. _

_Kongou's body shakes as she looks back and forth. She is unable to save her sisters…her beloved sisters from the Abyssal. _

_"No….no…NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

****Reality****

Kongou jolts up, panting and sweating from the horrible dream she had. Looking around the room, thankfully her sisters are still there. Haruna is the first to sit up to hear her older sister crying.

"Kongou-nee-sama?"

Hiei gets up as well to hear and see her beloved older sister sobbing. "Oh, no! What happened!? Did you have a bad dream?" In an instant, she rushes over to her aid to hug her tightly.

"_Sniff…sniff…_g-girls…" Kongou gives Hiei an embrace in return as tight as she could.

Kirishima is the last to sit up to hear all the noise and come rushing to her eldest sister. "What's wrong, Kongou-onee-sama?"

The eldest sister looks around as the three of them gather, sitting close to her. Hiei keeps her older sister in her arms, Haruna on Kongou's right and Kirishima on her left.

"Was it a nightmare?" Haruna asks softly.

Kongou only nods.

"What happened in that dream?" Kirishima inquires.

Kongou sniffles again. "We were at war again. But the Abyssal were so strong all of us couldn't take them on. And we were all destroyed…they all sank…including you three. I was the last one. You all left me…you three sank…" She buries her head in her hands. **"Oh, my God, desu!** What if the same thing happened later on the next time we're at war with these animals!? I can't bear to fight all by myself!"

"That's not going to happen!" Haruna says.

"She's right!" Kirishima agrees. "We're the sisters of the Kongou Class. We stick together and always will. Nobody's leaving anybody."

Hiei turns her older sister to face her. "We're family. And that means nobody gets left behind." She tips her chin to her level. "You understand?"

"Hiei…" The brunette looks back and forth at her sisters who give a group hug. "Haruna…Kirishima…"

One by one, they take turns kissing her on the lips briefly. First Hiei…then Kirishima and Haruna last. Tears fall from Kongou's eyes. She is so happy to have her sisters comfort her like this. Once they pull away, the three younger sisters put on gentle smiles.

"We love you Kongou-onee-sama~" Haruna says.

"We'll never leave you…ever…" Hiei adds.

"We'll always be with you," Kirisihma finishes. "Because we're the Kongou Sisters."

"You girls are the best sisters ever, des!" Kongou sobs happily. "C'mere, you!" She gives all three a tight hug with the girls giggling. She pulls away after a few seconds and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Alright, ladies. Tonight…let's ALL sleep together. This bed should fit all four of us."

"I'm in!" Hiei says immediately.

"Totally!" Kirishima nods in agreement.

"If you girls are doing it, I'm doing it too~" Haruna says.

"Then, it's settled~" Kongou says.

The four Kongou Sisters get situated, managing to fit on the bed by snuggling next to each other. Hiei next to Kongou on her right, Kirishima next to Hiei and Haruna next to Kongou on her left. The brunette smiles and closes her eyes.

"Good night~" she whispers.

"Good night, Kongou-nee-sama~" the three sisters say in unison.

**A/N: Probably not my best work, but who knows? XD So…hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Have a nice day. **


End file.
